You and The Promise
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Kenapa kamu begitu sangat jauh? -Yixing. Apa aku masih kurang cukup untukmu? Apa aku masih belum bisa menggantikannya? -Jongin. Berjanjilah ketika seandainya aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berada disampingnya, jagalah dia untukku, cintai dia dengan sepenuh hatimu dan bahagiakan dia semampumu. -Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing. Review ditunggu!


**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**You and The Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia hanya duduk diatas sofa, mengingat kembali _ia_ yang kini sudah sangat jauh untuk digapai. Memainkan tangan boneka yang dipegangnya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia duduk diatas sofa itu sendirian. Berharap ada seseorang yang sudi menemani kesepiannya yang sendiri ini.

"_Why you so far away?_" Tanyanya dalam sunyi, berharap ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab. Ia menyilakan kakinya diatas sofa seraya memeluk boneka beruang yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya.

"_If I asked you to comeback to me, did you want to do?_" Tanyanya lagi, menerawang langit-langit. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang seseorang itu.

Suara dari pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup itu diabaikannya, seseorang yang sangat ia tau siapa itu kini duduk disampingnya seraya membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Kamu belum tidur?" Tanya seseorang itu membuat ia membuka mata lalu menatap seseorang disampingnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Kamu baru pulang?" Seseorang itu mengangguk lalu melepas jas serta dasi yang mengikat lehernya dengan gerakan anggun membuat ia kembali terpesona.

"Apa kamu sudah makan malam?"

"Oh, aku belum makan malam. Apa kamu ingin menemaniku makan malam Jongin-ah?" Tanyanya. Seseorang bernama Jongin itu mengangguk lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Apa aku harus menyiapkan makanannya Xing?" Dia yang dipanggil Xing atau lebih tepatnya Yixing menggeleng lalu menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di depan meja makan.

"Aku sudah memasak untuk kita Jongin-ah," Ujar Yixing seraya menyiapkan makanan diatas meja, Jongin hanya mampu melihatnya dalam diam. Membiarkan Yixing melakukannya sendiri.

Makan malam itu berlangsung hening, hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Sesekali Jongin menatap Yixing yang memakan makanannya dalam diam dan menunduk, Jongin meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Menandakan ia telah selesai, Yixing menggangkat kepalanya melihat Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kamu sudah selesai Xing?" Tanya Jongin yang dijawab anggukan cepat Yixing. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Yixing yang ingin membereskan meja makan.

"Tidak usah dibereskan. Ayo kita tidur," Perkataan Jongin membuat Yixing menaruh kembali piring yang akan dibersihkannya. Jongin merangkul pinggang Yixing membawanya kedalam kamar mereka. Jongin mengganti bajunya dengan piama setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

Jongin bisa melihat Yixing yang duduk diatas kasur seraya memeluk boneka dinosaurus merah. Jongin menghampirinya lalu menuntun Yixing untuk tidur disampingnya. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya,mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk tidur diatas lengannya.

Yixing menaruh bonekanya diatas nakas lalu merebahkan diri disamping Jongin, Ia lalu menaruh kepalanya diatas lengan Jongin sedangkan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin menaruh tangannya di pinggang Yixing, mendekap tubuh Yixing yang tergolong mungil dalam pelukannya. Ia membelai punggung Yixing dengan lembut, melantunkan lagu sebagai pengantar tidur.

Yixing memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat tanpa sadar airmatanya telah membasahi piama milik Jongin, Jongin menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat Yixing yang bersikeras menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuh dagu Yixing untuk melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah juga airmata yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Jongin mengecup kening Yixing dengan lembut lalu menatap mata yang masih erat terpejam itu dengan sendu.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kamu menangis Xing?" Tanya Jongin , Yixing membuka matanya perlahan. Dapat Jongin lihat mata coklat itu sedikit memerah dan Yixing hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa Jongin-ah… A—aku hanya merindukan _d—dia_," Jawab Yixing terbata dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yixing.

"Apa aku masih kurang cukup untukmu? Apa aku masih belum bisa menggantikan_nya_? Apa aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu seperti _dia_? Apa aku memang tidak bisa menggapai hatimu? Apa hanya aku yang berjuang disini? Apa hanya aku yang berharap bahwa sedikit saja kamu membuka hatimu?" Tanya Jongin dengan pelan namun membuat suara isakan Yixing makin terdengar nyaring. Yixing menggeleng seraya memeluk erat tubuh Jongin.

"A—aku hanya ti—tidak bisa melupakan_nya _Jongin-ah… Setiap kali aku sendiri di rumah a—ku selalu men—jadi memikirkan _dia_ dan bayangan wajah_nya_ seakan berputar dipikiranku… Ma—maafkan aku huks," Yixing berkata terbata-bata saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jujur ia bukannya tidak bisa mencintai Jongin namun bayangan_nya_ sulit untuk dihapuskan oleh Yixing. Bayangan akan _dirinya_ seakan menghantui Yixing.

Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu balas memeluk Yixing. Ia tau sebenarnya bukan maksud Yixing seperti ini namun karena dia adalah adik kandung _orang itu_ maka sulit untuk Yixing melupakan _dirinya._ Bayangan itu pasti ada karena dia juga ada disekitar Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Xing, harusnya aku tidak perlu ada disekitarmu. Harusnya saat _dia_ memintaku menjagamu aku menolaknya Xing, dan harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatmu," Lirih Jongin di telinga Yixing yang membuat tubuh Yixing menegang. Yixing benci ketika Jongin berkata seperti ini.

"Bukan seperti itu Jongin-ah, Aku yang salah. Aku yang masih selalu memikirkan_nya_," Ujar Yixing lagi, Jongin kembali mengelus pelan pundak Yixing. Disini tidak hanya Yixing yang merindukan_nya_ , Ia juga merindukan _orang itu_.

"_Joonmyeon_ merelakanku untukmu karena dia tau kamu bisa menjaga dan mencintaiku dengan baik Jongin-ah," Bisik Yixing, Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yixing.

"Apakah aku sudah cukup baik mencintaimu Xing? Apa aku sudah benar-benar layak menggantikan _Joonmyeon _hyung untuk menjagamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi, Yixing mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat melihat Jongin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, memberikan ciuman kecil di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Tentu saja Jongin-ah… Kamu bahkan lebih dari layak menjaga dan mencintai aku yang masih selalu mengingat diri_nya_,"

"Kamu tidak perlu melupakan_nya_ Xing, _Joonmyeon_ hyung hanya ingin kamu bahagia dan hidup dengan baik bersamaku,"

"Terima kasih Jongin-ah, Terima kasih telah mencintaiku,menjagaku dan sabar menghadapiku yang seperti ini," Jongin tersenyum lalu mencium kening Yixing.

"Sama-sama Xing, sekarang kita tidur ya? Sekarang sudah larut malam, aku tidak ingin kamu sakit. Selamat malam sayang, mimpi indah…" Yixing mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Selamat malam juga Jongin-ah. Mimpi indah, selamat tidur," Balas Yixing. Dan malam itu Yixing tidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukkan Jongin, namun Jongin masih terjaga. Ia melantunkan lagu tidur sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Yixing.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku pada_mu_ hyung, mencintainya,menjaganya dan membahagiakannya lebih dari yang pernah _kamu_ lakukan untuknya hyung." Gumam Jongin seraya menatap gelapnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**Knock… Knock…**

"Boleh aku masuk Hyung?" Wajah Jongin terlihat ketika ia menenggokkan kepalanya disela pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, kamar rumah sakit tempat kakaknya di rawat. Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca,melepas kacamata bacanya lalu tersenyum senang melihat adiknya datang.

"Tsk, kamu ini. Biasanya juga langsung masuk tanpa izin," Ujar Joonmyeon yang di balas tawa kecil Jongin. Jongin lalu masuk menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit, mata Jongin mengitari sekeliling kamar VIP sang kakak lalu tertuju pada sebuah frame photo disamping nakas sang kakak.

**DEG**

Suara jantung Jongin berdetak keras ketika melihat sosok dalam frame tersebut, senyum berdimple itu menggetarkan hati Jongin.

"Hyung, ini siapa?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil frame tersebut lalu memperlihatkan ke arah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatap sang adik yang penasaran.

"Kenapa memang? Manis bukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon balik yang dibalas anggukan cepat Jongin.

"Daripada dibilang manis, ini sih lebih tepatnya cantik hyung," Ujar Jongin yang kembali membuat Joonmyeon tertawa. Ia mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Namanya Zhang Yixing, tapi dipanggil Yixing,"

"Yixing? Dia orang china hyung?" Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkataan Jongin.

"Dia, adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku, bisa dibilang ia adalah malaikatku…" Kata Joonmyeon seraya menatap sayang figure dalam frame itu yang langsung membuat Jongin menatap sang kakak penuh arti.

"Dia salah satu orang yang keras kepala sama sepertimu namun ia juga seseorang yang mampu mengetuk pintu hatiku. Yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar dengan keras ketika melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa maupun ketika ia sedang kesal," Jelas Joonmyeon.

**DEG**

Jantung Jongin kembali berdetak keras mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon, Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apalagi yang sang kakak jelaskan karena pikirannya mendadak kosong bahkan merasa bersalah telah jatuh hati pada malaikat sang kakak.

"Jongin-ah! Ya Kim Jongin!" Panggil Joonmyeon dengan keras ketika melihat sang adik yang terlihat melamun.

"Ahh, iya hyung? Ada apa?"

"Mau kah kamu berjanji satu hal padaku?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Berjanji apa hyung?"

"Berjanjilah ketika seandainya aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berada disampingnya, jagalah dia untukku, cintai dia dengan sepenuh hatimu dan bahagiakan dia semampumu, Karena hanya kamu orang yang sangat aku percaya Jongin-ah," Kata-kata Joonmyeon sontak membuat Jongin kaget lalu memandang sang kakak dengan geram.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu hyung? Kamu tau hyung kamu pasti akan sembuh! Jangan berbicara omong kosong seperti ini,kamu tau kan hyung aku paling benci mendengar hal seperti ini!" Seru Jongin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada marah. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat sang adik yang terlihat marah.

"Hahaha, aku kan bilang seandainya saja Jongin-ah, jangan marah seperti itu. Seandainya operasi itu tidak berhasil, kalau berhasil pasti aku sendiri yang akan menjaganya." Ujar Joonmyeon lagi sambil menatap lembut sang adik.

"Operasinya pasti akan berhasil Hyung, maka dari itu berjuanglah untuk malaikatmu itu," Lirih Jongin.

"Pasti Jongin-ah, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Tapi kamu mau kan berjanji padaku apabila operasi ini tidak berhasil?" Joonmyeon menatap penuh harap kearah Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah hyung," Jawab Jongin. Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak pelan rambut Jongin.

"Baiklah apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga,membahagiakannya dan mencintainya hyung,lebih dari yang mampu kamu berikan" Kata Jongin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari frame yang dipegang Joonmyeon.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haii, long time no see gue balik lagi dengan FF angst gagal *ditabok* Gue lagi berduka nih, hape rusak grgr di reboot terus wifi dikantor kemarin gak bisa juga dan ini baru dibaikin, kan nyebelin jadinya *curcol*

Ohh iya ada yang pernah baca komik My boy X My love? Komik jaman esde sih, nah scene epilognya itu gue ambil dari komik situ gak maksud plagiat sih lagian juga percakapannya beda cuman scene dirumah sakit itu doang. Kalo typo maaf yah, ane malas ngedit kekeke

Gue harap kalian suka sama FF ini yang pasti emang gak sebagus author lain,tapi setidakya review dari kalian bikin gue merasa dihargai khukhukhu

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
